Peter Pan & a new adventure
by ReiMin09
Summary: Peter is really sad and lonely when Molly leaves him in Never Land but then finds new adventures that include a new female and some starstuff. The 5th chapter is finally up
1. Lonely Peter

**Hey all this is my first Peter Pan Fan Fic when I finished reading Peter & the Starcatchers I imediatly started to write it so if you have yet to read this book you should and you will probably not get a lot of it so read on and then go out and check Peter & the Starcatchers out from your local liberary. So I hope you emjoy and this is right after Molly left Peter on the island of Never Land**

"Peter! Peter!" it was Molly's voice screaming out in Peter's dreams. But was it a dream or was it real? Peter had asked himself this on many occasions. Was he dreaming or was Molly really in trouble? No it had to be a dream because Molly was back in England with her father and all the rest of the Starchatchers.

Oh how Peter wished that he could have stopped her from leaving with her father, or at least flown her over to her ship, or even flown beside the longboat until they got to the ship.

But no Peter had to stand there watching the longboat getting smaller and smaller. Molly's father said that he was a courageous boy, but Peter couldn't even get up enough courage to go with them at least to see them out to sea.

When ever Peter was alone he would think about her and all their adventures together, though Peter was rarely ever alone because there was always James who now called himself Slightly, there was Prentiss now called Nibs, Thomas now called Curly, and Tubby Ted now called Cubby.

But on the rare chances he was alone he would think about their meeting, the flying rat, the first time he felt the power of the starstuff, and the first time he flew. He remembered the whole voyage on the Never Land as if it had happened but a day ago. In reality it had happened a long time ago so long that Peter had lost track of the days.

Then there was Tinkerbell which was what Peter called the fairy that Molly's father had given Peter. Tinkerbell or Tink for short was always hanging around Peter like a guardian angle. Peter had named Tinkerbell that because Slightly, Nibs, Curly, and Cubby were always complaining about her little bell sounds which to Peter was her way of talking.

Peter was glad Molly's father had given Tink to him, because he would always have someone to talk to when he was at his loneliest of moments. Peter also fingered the golden locket that Molly's father had filled with starstuff and given to him as a last gift.

Right after Molly left Peter thought back to what her father had said about never getting older and for a moment he was afraid that over the years that Lost Boys, which is now what he called Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Cubby, and any other boys that would seemed to appear in Never Land, would get older than him.

But Peter soon found out that the starstuff had not only changed the mermaids but the entire island as well. It seemed to Peter that the island had now become its own little world. A planet that wasn't connected to the earth, which Peter soon figured out the first time he went back to London to find Molly. It also seemed to Peter that noone could grow up. And that is another way Never Land got its name because you could Never grow up in Never Land.

**Now thank you all for reading personalyI could care less if youreview because I am writing this for my own pleasure so if you do want to review please don't flame meI know that it wasn't a long chapter and that it was a little dull but it will get more exsiting so just bear with me. I would like to thank each one of you for reading and I would really oppreceate a small review if you can muster it but if you don't want to then I'm not going to beg. Oh and I would also like to thank J.M.Barrie for writing the original book and the writers of "Peter and the Starcatchers" Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson. for without them i would still be wondering about how Peter became Peter Pan.**


	2. Visiting Molly

**Okay guys I know that it has been forever since i last updated. and i am sorry but now here is the next chapter and i hope you all like it. oh yeah i kinda changed the last chapter a bit but it wasn't much so pleas read the next chapter: Visiting Molly**

It seemed to Peter that the island had now become a world of its own. A planet that was not connected to the earth, which Peter came to find when he first went back to England to find Molly. He figured that the only way to get back to Molly or England for that matter was to fly.

When he reached England he looked back and saw that he had flown from way of a star. "The second star to the right and strait on till morning." Peter repeated to himself so that he could reiterate to Molly.

Peter flew around trying to find Molly and to keep out of site. He finally found her in her bedroom but she looked different, she looked older, a lot older.

Peter flew over to the balcony and landed lightly. He walked over to the large double door windows. He knocked lightly on the window then backed away from it waiting for Molly to open the window.

He waited five minutes and then knocked on the door again. This time Molly came to the door. "Peter," she said surprised. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see you. You said I could," Peter said. He looked over her; she was now about nineteen or twenty. She was tall and quite thin. "You've grown up."

"Yes I have. I see that you are still fourteen. Yes?" Molly smiled and Peter laughed. "I'm sorry to say that I may just be older than you now. For I'm nineteen."

"Oh that's alright Molly because I'm twenty though I may not look it but I still count the years," Peter said razing himself to his full height.

"Peter have you even noticed that five years have gone by since we last saw each other?" she asked her eyes now filled with sadness.

"Really five years. Wow. I mean yeah I knew it has been five years!" Peter blushed because he knew that he had let too much slip.

"Peter I know you're lying. You haven't even felt that it's been five years." Molly looked down.

"I think about you a lot though. Always I dream about you and…" he stopped as he heard a voice calling Molly, his Molly's name.

"Molly. Molly are you up there?" a deep voice rose from downstairs. It was a deep voice that was strange to Peter.

But Molly seemed to know who it was, "Yes Zachary I am up here," Molly called back, to Peter she whispered, "You must leave my husband is coming up here." Peter heard the thumping of foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Husband?" Peter questioned. He looked confused and sad.

"Yes like the man that is now married to me," Molly held up her left hand showing a diamond ring on her forth finger. "Look Peter not to be rude or anything but you must go now or else!" Peter heard the footsteps coming to the door that was on the opposite wall as the windows.

"Fine then good bye," Peter jumped up and flew out and away from the house heading toward second star to the right. He flew so far and never looked back even though Molly was still staring at him. Peter flew all the way to Never Land and right to his tree house.

**Sorry if it was a little short or whatever but i hope you guys liked it. well now time to review but if you read the last chapter then you know my oppinions on reviewing so review please**


	3. A girl

**okay all hey i know it has been like forever since i last posted and i am sorry for that but i've been buisy. well here is that next chapter in my Peter Pan story i hope you like it and am sorry if it is short.**

It had been weeks since Peter had gone to see Molly. _I can't believe she moved on, without me,_ he thought on countless occasions like this one. _Why did she move on? I thought she liked me._

Peter sat in the tree house the Mollusks people had made for him. Peter couldn't shake that felling for being betrayed. The two had secretly promised to never forget or move on. Clearly Molly had broken that promise.

Peter could hear the boys playing outside. Their group of five boys including Peter had quickly become ten. Peter felt like a father almost all that time. It was always some kind of fight or someone had gotten hurt. Peter couldn't stand it right now. They were being entirely to loud for him. _Shake it off Peter they aren't being to loud you are just being picky. Move on clearly that is what Molly has done._

Tinkerbell flew through the open window. "Hello Peter," she tinkled in her was of talking.

"Hey Tink what's going on?" Peter looked up at the fairy. He smiled at least they had left him someone to talk to.

"Hook is back," came the reply.

"Well that is to be expected. Doesn't matter he'll never find us anyway." Peter sighed. "Did he bring anything interesting back with him. So that we can take it from him?" Peter and Black Stache now called Hook were always fighting. Ever since Peter had cut off Hook's hand, he has been trying to get his revenge. Peter loved making Hook even angrier by steeling things that bring interest to Peter, and even some things that don't.

Tink didn't answer right away. "Yes he brought back a girl." She replied. She flew around Peter's head.

"A girl are you serious? Well she will be one we must retrieve," Peter said sitting up. "Poor thing in my world and out of her own. We will just have to save her."

Tink didn't like this idea she never liked sharing Peter with any girl. Saving this one would mean something bad for Tink. But Peter set his mind to it. He was going to save this girl no matter what.

"Tink." Peter was talking again. "Go get the Lost Boys and bring then to me," Peter ordered.

Tink nodded her head and flew out the open window.

"A girl. Humph what would Hook want with a girl?" Peter said aloud. Then a thought occurred to him. He shot out of his hammock bed. What if this girl was Molly?

Tink flew through the door with the Lost Boys in tow. "Tink is it Molly?" Peter asked.

"Is who Molly?" Tink questioned. "Oh the girl. No it is not Molly," she answered him.

The Lost Boys walked up to Peter, "What is going on Peter?" one asked. "Is it Hook? Is he back?" another fallowed.

They knew that Peter rarely called all of them together unless it was something really big or Hook was back. "So what did he bring back this time?" Another thing that they Lost Boys knew was when Hook did return it meant the there was something that Peter just had to have.

"Boys we have nothing to steal but something… someone to rescue" Peter said calmly. "Hook has captured a girl and brought her to Never Land.

"A girl." This was murmured through all the Boys. "So we are going to resue her then?" Slightly asked.

"Yes!" Peter answered.

**Now if you would please press the blue button at the bottom of the screen that says GO on it and submit a review i would be very happy. hope youliked the story now review.**


	4. Skylar

Okay all hey it is Quin. This is the long awaited next chapter!!! I have been informed that I have taken 3 months since I posted the last chapter and it had lit a fire under my pen so this is what came out. I hope you all like it because I had a great time writing it. So here is the next chapter.

I own nothing but Skylar and Jonathan!!! I wish I did own it all b/c that would be so cool!!!LOL

Oh yeah I dedicate this Chapter to **Shapeshifter** because if it wasn't for her review this wouldn't be up!!!  
Have fun reading!!!

* * *

A young teenage girl sat with her arms tied behind her back and a filthy bandana tied across her eyes. She could smell the grime and gunk of the pirate ship that had haunted her dreams when she was younger. The man she had heard so much about had stolen her out of her house. She had dreamed about meeting this pirate, but all that was when she was five or six years old. Now she was almost sixteen and all she cared about was Jonathan Lee, the really cute guy she had been flirting with the day before she was taken.

This teenager's name is Sky she had lived in the United States since she could remember but she was born in England. Her grandparents still lied there, and she would visit them every summer. Ske was supposed to be with them in a week's time the day after school ends.

Sky is fifteen years old with golden blond hair, newly spoiled by the decay of the pirate ship she was held captured by. Her blue eyes were covered by the blackened bandana. Like I said earlier she was born in Britain but raised in America, and even though she had grown out of most of her English accent she could still pull off a very convincing fake one.

Sky could feel the grimy, calloused hands roughly pulling the repulsive bandana from covering her eyes. "If that filthy rag gives me an infection I am sending you the doctor's bill." Ske said harshly then she saw him. There he was, the pirate she had feared above all, ever since she had heard of him. "What the hell am I doing here?" she shouted.

"You me dearest prisoner, are here to help me capture Peter Pan," Hook informed her.

"Peter… Pan…" The simple words caught in the throat. Peter Pan had been her hero for all of eternity. She had not only liked him when she was younger but kept liking him even when she had given up fearing Hook. He had been her first boyfriend pretend of course. But still she had dreamed he would save her from Hook whenever he besieged her dreams, Peter would fly in and save her. She was obsessed with Peter Pan. She went so far as buying the original book, all the movies including 'Peter Pan' the animated and real life versions, 'Hook', and even 'Return to Neverland'. She had also bought the book 'Peter and the Starcatchers' when it had come out. She still had the poster of Jeremy Sumpter dressed like Peter Pan, whom he played in the real life movie. This she kept in her room at her grandparents' house in London, England. "I will do no such thing," she growled.

"Oh my dear you will do as I say or else." Hook's eyes' flashed blood red with anger.

Sky smiled. "You don't scare me Stache. Yes once you did when I was about five. But now you are but a fictional character out of a book or two, and some movies," she tried to sound brave.

Hook grinned, "Does this scare you?" He held up his arm, which should have had a hand at the end but now held a metal hook. The silvery metal gleamed in the bright sunlight. "Because when people don't do what I wan them to do, my hook somehow finds a way to injure them."

Sky tried not to show her fear. "So why did you pick me? Out of all the girls on the earth you picked me. I guess I should be honored shouldn't I?" she aimed not to let her alarm enter her voice but it slipped out.

"Dearest Skylar… I chose you because you look so much like Peter's friend, oh what was her name?"

"Molly," Sky whispered.

"AH that is it Molly. Yes her and her retched starcathing father."

"I look like Molly?" Sky was stopped in her tracks. It didn't even matter to her right now of how Hook knew her real name. All that mattered to her was that she looked like Molly.

"Not only Miss Skylar do you look like Molly but as of my research you are her granddaughter." Hook supplied. "You see Skylar you are the perfect person to have taken prisoner."

Sky snapped out of her trance he had called her Skylar again. "So what Stache you have been tailing me? Or was it one of your men?" She looked around the deck of the ship; most were old and gruesome looking. "I promise none of your men would fit properly in my world…" But then she saw him; he was standing close to Hook. Jonathan Lee almost unrecognizable through the dirt and grime of the pirate outfit he wore. "You… Jonathan. How could you?"

Hook smiled. "Jonathan please come here. I believe you have already met Skylar. But Skylar may I introduce my great nephew Jonathan."

Jonathan's head was hung. "Hello Sky, how are you?" he asked without looking at her.

Sky was enraged. She had flirted with this young man and wanted to be with him. She would have slapped him if a cord weren't restraining her hands. "You bastard! I hate you!"

"Aww a lover's quarrel. Jonathan please untie our guest's hands." Hook grinned.

Jonathan walked toward Sky who backed away. "Get away from me!" Sky screamed. She slung her arms over her head, grateful that she was double-jointed. They were in front of her now and she was swinging them trying to hit Jonathan in the head.

"I am not going to hurt you Sky. I am just going to untie your hands." Jonathan still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I can untie them by myself thank you. If you would just give me your sword," Sky snarled. Jonathan looked over at Hook who shook his head. This is what Sky had been waiting for. She pulled his sword from its sheath the way Orlando Bloom did in the first Pirate's of the Caribbean movie. She kicked Jonathan to the ground and cut her binds.

She had taken sword-fighting lessons since she could hold a sword. Some of the pirates had tried to attack her but she was to good for them, having been taught by some of the best professional sword fighters money could buy she should have been.

Within seconds of the start of the battle Hook had broken it up. He was smiling, "Even better than I had hoped. You are an impeccable sword fighter." His eyes were gleaming. "If there is a fight I will be proud to have you on my side."

Sky snorted, "Who says I will be on your side?" She had found strength in the weapon she held clasped between her hands.

Hook held up his arm. "My hook says you will be on my side," he said confidently. Sky twisted to slash at Hook but he caught the blade with his hook. "No…No my dear there will be none of that." He pulled the sword from her hands. "Take her to our guest cabins, Jonathan."

Sky tripped and fell into Hook. "I am so sorry," she said then she walked off with Jonathan behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder to lead her where he wanted her to go. But Sky had a surprise for him. She pulled the dagger that she had stolen from Hook's belt when she had "tripped". She held it behind her up against his well-toned abs. "Don't touch me or I will stick this in you," she growled only loud enough for Jonathan to hear her.

Jonathan looked down to see the dagger. He removed his hand from her shoulder obediently. "Yes mi-lady," he said gently in her ear. "Look Sky, I didn't want to do this. It was all my great-uncle's idea," he informed her as he took her below the deck.

She turned around when they were out of sight. "Jonathan I liked you a lot back at school. Now I wish I'd never met you. Now one more word and I will slit your throat. Do you understand me?" she threatened.

Above the deck on a cloud, not far away Peter Pan sat listening to every word being said. This Skylar was Molly's granddaughter. Hook was quite right she did look a lot like Molly except for the blond hair they could have been twins. Skylar even acted like Molly. He would have to save her if not to send her back to her ungrateful grandmother. Peter had noticed the teenaged pirate that had called her Sky, had even seen Peter in the clouds but the boy had not raised the alarm by telling Hook. His name was Jonathan and he might make a good ally to have even if he was the old codfish's great nephew. Peter had figured out what he was going to do he just needed to wait till the cover of darkness.

* * *

Okay so yeah that was the chapter I hope you all liked it. As for the reviews I have recived. 

**heroinelovesheroes:** yeah so i am glad you like it. Peter Pan was my first "boyfriend" as well. I fell in love when they came out of the real life movie, and then again when 'Peter and the Starcatchers' came out!

**Shapeshifter: **it makes me feel really good when someone reviews twice for one chapter. I am truely sorry that I haven't writen in 3 months!!! so I deticate this chapter to you since you started a fire under my pen. I promise that I will try to not leave three more months between now and my next post but I have school and other stories that people demand that I write so yeah I will try my hardest!!!!

now find where the blue botton that says GO on it and send me a review!!!!


	5. The Necklace

Hey all. i know i know i promised that i would update sooner than 3 months but i got absolutely no reviews. it hurt my feelings. well so now here is the next chapter.

* * *

Skylar couldn't tell whether it was day or night. The only thing she could do was sit or go to sleep. She was half way between consciousness and unconsciousness when there was a knock at the door. Skylar grabbed the dagger she had stolen from Hook and tucked it into a belt loop of her faded blue jeans. She covered it with her light green tank top that she had been wearing when Hook had grabbed her.

She walked to the door mentally kicking herself for not thinking of trying the door. She opened it to find Jonathan standing there with something that looked like soup and bread. Jonathan looked a lot cleaner than he had the last time she had seen him.

"Hi Sky, I brought you your dinner," he said kindly. "I hope you don't mind. It isn't that great but the bread tastes fine."

She glared at him; she pulled up the bottom of her tank top just enough for him to see the concealed dagger that was hidden there. "Thank you Jonathan. Would you like to come in for a while?" She had decided that she should be nice to him at least for now because he had brought her food, and she was the one that held the weapon.

Jonathan smiled a bit and walked through the door she held open he put the tray of food on her bedside table. "I can't stay for long but once everyone has settled into bed I will come back," Jonathan said quietly. "And just for the record Sky I liked you too. I liked…" he stopped. "I like you a lot." He was about half a foot taller than her but he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Skylar's hand flew to the dagger almost unintentionally but then she realized that she liked kissing him. He stopped, "I will be back for you." He left without another word.

Skylar sat down thinking about what had just happened. This had been what she had wanted since she had met him in school to be with him, going out and kissing. But then she saw him on the deck earlier that day and she had hated him. When she got the time to actually think about it she realized that she didn't hate him, she liked him even more. "I guess this won't be so bad if I have Jonathan with me," she said aloud. She picked up the bread and ate it quietly.

It seamed like hours before anyone knocked on the door. Skylar checked the dagger just incase it wasn't Jonathan and answered the door.

The person at the door wasn't Jonathan but a hooded figure that was a teenager by the looks of him. Skylar pulled out the dagger and flashed it in front of the teens face dangerously. "You really don't want to be doing that," the teenage boy laughed. His laugh was like a musical melody. Skylar found that is was positively contagious.

"Where is Jonathan and who the hell are you?" Skylar asked rapidly. The youth towered over her like Jonathan but he was a few inches taller. "I asked you a question." Skylar tried to look at the boy's face but it was in the shadow of the hood that connected to the cloak he wore.

"Jonathan is fine he sent me to retrieve you," the boy claimed. "He is with Hook at the moment keeping the lot of them busy so that I could slip in here and rescue you. You must fallow me and make as little noise as possible. Jonathan will join us when it is easiest for him to disappear. Now come." He pulled her along behind him. "Let's talk no longer until we are of this retched pirate ship."

They walked up to the deck. "How are we getting to the island?" Skylar asked quietly so that only the boy could hear her.

"Well what is the easiest way there? Flying of course," the boy said cockily. They were on the starboard side of the ship. "Now when I say three jump," he said as he climbed onto the railing. Skylar did the same. "One, Two, Three." They both jumped. Skylar was free falling to the crashing waves bellow and the boy with the hooded cloak was no were to be seen.

Skylar was about to hit the waves when someone grasped her hand. A since of weightlessness washed over her, she looked to her right to see a handsome boy with golden blond hair and luminescent green eyes. He was holding her hand tightly. By his face he looked around sixteen or seventeen.

"I guess you have figured out who I am by now," the boy spoke arrogantly. "Jonathan told me you were intelligent and you would be able to figure it out.

"You… You are Peter… Pan," Skylar said in awe.

"Ah you are a smart one," Peter teased.

Skylar didn't care that he was making fun of her; she was flying like she had dreamed with the boy she had always imagined flying with. There was one thing not right about this situation and it confused Skylar. "How come you look like your seventeen? I thought you were supposed to be a youngster," she inquired.

"Good question." Peter laughed again. "I can grow older if I want well I can look older if I want," he answered. They were already at the island. "Now I will take you to my tree house but you can't see it until we get there. So put this on." He handed her a wide hair band. "Come, come over your eyes I don't want Hook to be able to steal your memories and find where I live." He smiled flashing his perfect white teeth. He had defiantly turned out to be what she had hoped for.

Skylar silently put the hair band over her eyes and waited. "So Skylar is it? Well that is an interesting name, Skylar. What does it mean?"

Skylar's heart did flip-flops when he said her name. "I means eternal life, strength, love and beauty. It is American-English." Skylar smiled in spite of herself. He liked her name.

"Interesting. Well here we are, watch your footing." They dropped to the ground. Peter let go of her hand and the weightlessness she had felt before was gone. Peter pulled the hair band from over her eyes. They stood in a quaint house like tree completely different from what she saw in the movies. "You like it?" he asked as if he needed her approval.

"It is wonderful," Skylar said quietly. "Where are all the lost boys and Tinkerbell?"

"The lost boys are asleep you can meet them in the morning. As for Tink she is flying around somewhere." Peter said proudly as if he had made this home just for her. "Tink come here please I'd like you to meet someone," he called out.

Skylar could hear the tinkle of bells before she saw the ball of light and at the ball came closer she could make out a fairy. The fairy was no bigger than her hand from her middle finger to the edge of her palm. She looked similar to the fairy in the real life 'Peter Pan' movie but more life like. "Tink I would like you to meet Skylar."

Tinkerbell flew over to Skylar inspecting her from head to foot. She turned to Peter and said something in her fairy way of speaking. Peter just laughed.

"Tink likes you better than your grandmother." Peter said musically. "Now you must be tired. I have made a bed for you. I hope you don't mind sleeping in a hammock." Peter led her over to a small hammock that hung only a few feet from the ground.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go wash off? The pirate ship's grime and filth have rubbed off on me and I would like to relieve myself from their burden," Skylar asked kindly.

"Oh right. I should have thought of that. Ummm there is a small lake about a three minute fly away but I would think you would want your privacy," Peter answered.

Skylar smiled. "I know how to fly I just need some pixie dust."

Peter looked confused, "You do? Who taught you how to fly?" he asked seriously.

"Well…umm...I am self-taught. You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air. Am I right?" Skylar asked.

Peter looked at her in an even more bewildered look that before. "Yeah but you need pixie dust also." He smiled. "Oh Tinkerbell give Sky a bit of your pixie dust so she can fly," he requested.

The fairy pulled her miniature hands together and a glowing ball of yellow light emitted from them. This glow of yellow grew into a golf-ball sized sphere. The fairy threw the orb at Skylar who sneezed seconds after it hit her.

The weightlessness flooded over her once again. Now for the happy thought. She had to think about this. _Being here in Neverland with Peter and actually having the chance to fly with him._ As she thought this, her feet lazily drifted off the ground. Nope that wasn't going to be good enough. Then she thought of what happened when Jonathan had kissed her. This thought lifted her up in the air. "I've got the flying down, how do I get there?" She smiled up at him.

Peter grinned brightly. "Tink can show you the way." He glanced over at the fairy, who shrugged. "So what is your happy thought?" he requested excitedly.

"You are," she lied, "I mean being here with you. I have fantasized about being in Neverland with you and flying and all that." Well it wasn't a total lie she had been happy about being here.

Peter's grin grew from ear to ear. "So you people in the other world know about me do ya?" Peter asked.

Skylar smiled. "Of course we know about you. You are Peter Pan the boy who never wanted to grow up, the boy who lives in Neverland located second star to the right and strait on till morning." Skylar quoted from memory. "You even have your own statue in Kensington Gardens, that is in London." Skylar remembered many a day with her mom and grandmother sitting looking up at his statue.

"Is that so?" Peter asked. "You seem to like me a lot. Not that I would blame you, I mean I am me."

Skylar could see his ego inflating by the second. She smiled ever more at him. "Well I mean with my grandmother being the one who helped make you who you are and my great-grandfather. I guess I should know about you. You know you have had books written about you and movies. Every child in my part of the world knows about you Peter."

"That is so interesting. What stories have they made up about me?" Peter asked ready to hear.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go wash off." Skylar smiled. "Is Tinkerbell going to show me the way?"

"Oh right. Yeah I guess so. Tink." The fairy floated over tinkling the whole way. "She says she will take you. You just have to fallow her."

Skylar kicked off of the ground fallowing the fairy out of the tree house. It took the two about three minutes to get to where they were going.

It was gorgeous, a small lake fed by a waterfall. The water was crystal blue where you could see the bottom even from the air. Skylar landed on a rock in the middle of the pond that was just far enough from the waterfall so that it didn't get wet. She pulled off her tank top and blue jeans leaving her in her bra and underwear. She dove in getting her body wet. Skylar could feel the grim of the day washing off of her immediately.

She dove to the bottom looking at the stones that lay there. Some were small and round with rough sides; others were small and flat with smooth sides. There were also large ones with smooth sides perfect for skipping later. Skylar grabbed a few and pushed herself to the top. She pulled herself up on top of the large rock and sat there drying off.

She tossed a few stones into the lake watching them skip across only for fall in later. She smiled counting how many it took to fall beneath the water. As soon as she threw her last one she dove back into the water and strait to the bottom. Skylar picked up a few more when a shiny object caught her eye. She picked up the rock that was held it down only to find that the object was a chain. She dropped the rocks in her hand and pulled the chain from its watery grave. Skylar swam to the surface with chain in hand, climbing back on her perch of a rock. She started examining her newfound treasure. It was a simple silver box chain with a pendant on it. The pendant intrigued Skylar. It was a clear gold marble that shown like a small sun in the dying light, it was incased by two silver crosses that met at the top and the bottom. The arms reached around the sides of the marble leaving about an inch between each. Skylar thought that it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her sixteen years even if it was so simple maybe that is what made it so beautiful.

She unhooked the clasp and then hooked it around her neck. No since in letting it just sit at the bottom of the lake why not take it back and ask Peter about it. Skylar quickly dunked her jeans and tank top into the water to get them slightly cleaner than they were and then put them on.

"Oh Tinkerbell where are you? I am ready to go back to the tree house and see Peter again." Skylar yelled up to the glowing ball that was the fairy.

Tink flew off with Skylar in her wake. It took them another three minutes to get back. Skylar touched down and Peter came strait to her. "You feel better now that you are clean?" he asked kindly.

"Much better." Skylar answered. "Peter I found this at the lake do you know what it is?" Skylar took off the necklace and held it out to Peter.

Peter's eyes grew to the size of tires. "You say you found this at the lake? I wonder how it got there. I wonder how it got like this," Peter mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Skylar asked.

Peter shook his head; his blond hair fell into his eyes. "It is nothing important. But you should keep it; it might bring you good luck or something. Here I will put it on you. Turn around." Skylar did as she was told and Peter clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Don't lie to me Peter I know it means something. Your eyes gave you away you have clearly seen this or something like it before." Skylar turned to face Peter yet again.

Peter blinked a few times. "Do you feel that weightlessness still? You know the felling you get when the pixie dust hits you or if you take my hand," Peter muttered.

"Yeah it hasn't gone away from when Tinkerbell hit me. Why would you ask?" Skylar looked at Peter confused. What was going on?

Peter licked his lips nervously. "It won't, not when you are wearing this." Peter touched the pendant that now hung around Skylar's neck. Skylar looked even more confused. "This is called starstuff. It is incased in the marble, how it got there is more than I can tell you. But starstuff is dangerous if you touch it and you don't know how to deal with it; it could be lethal. Though I don't think that you will have much problem with that, it looks like whoever put the starstuff within the marble did a great job of sealing it in there."

"So what do you mean? Do you mean that I will always have starstuff with me if I keep this on?" Skylar asked. She fingered the pendant; it felt warm to her touch.

"I am not sure. Here let's try something. Give me the pendant and think very unhappy thoughts. Make the pixie dust wear off."

Skylar did as told. She took off the necklace and handed it to Peter. Then she started thinking about horrible thoughts. _Never being able to see Jonathan again. Having to leave here. Never being able to leave here. School finals coming up. Never being able to see my family again._ The bad thoughts flooded her mind. The weightlessness fled with her happy thoughts, she felt heavy and close to the ground.

"Okay now here hold on to this." Peter handed the necklace back to Skylar. The weightlessness came back. The whole room seemed brighter, clearer, and more detailed. "Anything different?"

Skylar smiled and thought about Jonathan. Her feet floated off the ground. "Yeah everything is different. Everything looks better more defined. Like my eyesight has gotten better."

"Well it looks like you have found yourself some starstuff that won't leave you." Peter smiled at the girl. "Would you like me to put that back on you?" Skylar nodded and Peter clasped it back around her neck for the second time. "That wont wear off remember that. Any time you have a happy thought it will lift you into the air whether you want it to or not. If you think unhappy thoughts you will be stuck on the ground but even the simplest happy thought will bring your feet up."

"So even when I get home if I think of something happy I will fly?" Skylar asked.

"If you ever get home. Hook has been looking for starstuff since your grandma and great-grandpa were here. Don't think that he will just let you fly off home while you wear that. He won't, not without a fight." Peter warned. "You still have that dagger on you?" Skylar nodded pulling up the bottom of her tank top to prove it. "Good because you will be needing it, that is if you can us it. But I will teach you how to use it tomorrow if you don't and how to use a sword. You will need both because that is how pirates are, they are mean. And in return for my teachings you will tell me what your world knows about me." Peter grinned a half grin, which made Skylar's stomach do back flips.

"Yes sir." Skylar laughed. "But can we go to bed now I am dreadfully tired." Peter pointed to her hammock smiling. "Good night." Skylar floated over into it and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Well i have no reviews to tell you about so. please review. i will try to get my muse to think of something to do with Peter Pan but i highly doubt that is going to happen since Eragon is coming out in 2 days so we will have to see. 


End file.
